tamagotchifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LOST~Orenetchi's Scarf
' '(失われた~スカーフのおれねっち USHINAWARETA~Sukāfu no Orenetchi) is the second episode of Watashi no Yujin Orenetchi. Plot As Orenetchi sleeps while hugging a soccer ball in a locker room at Tamagotchi Town's stadium, a mysterious Tamagotchi happens to find him sleeping. When he finds his scarf, still on him, he wonders how valuable it is and that he has always wanted it ever since he first met him. When he discovers there is a secondhand shop in Tamagotchi Town that sells and buys all kinds of interesting valuables, he decides to do the same with the scarf. He gently grabs Orenetchi's scarf, before slowly taking it off, as to try not to wake him up. As he leaves, he hears Orenetchi talking in his sleep, praising his scarf, believing "it's just the right scarf for someone like me". This scares him, thinking he woke him up. However, Orenetchi keeps rolling around, hugging the soccer ball silently. The Tamagotchi runs off, scared about the previous events. In the morning, Orenetchi gets up and does his pre-tournament routine when he sees KuroMametchi and Sunopotchi walking by. He greets them, only for Sunopotchi to turn his head and say, "Look! Orenetchi doesn't have on his scarf, and he normally has it on every day-nopo!" Orenetchi gets embarrassed upon hearing this, telling him that he couldn't go 24/7 without wearing it. Sunopotchi tells him that not everyone has to look the same everyday, before KuroMametchi, holding his shoulder, nods his head. Orenetchi gets more embarrassed to the point where he starts crying and hugging Sunopotchi. Sunopotchi hugs him back, saying, "I remember the time where I felt the same way upon me losing my snowboard-nopo." Orenetchi asks, "You did?" Sunopotchi says, "That's right-nopo. If there's one thing I also remember having lost, it would be my scarf-nopo." This makes Orenetchi cry louder and squeeze Sunopotchi harder. Still feeling sad, Sunopotchi feels sorry for him, shedding a tear, and decides to seek out his scarf. Orenetchi then lets go of him and walks away, still crying. KuroMametchi follows Sunopotchi in seeking out the scarf. They first look at the other locker room, but it doesn't seem to be in the locker where he normally places it after every game. However, a scarf is laying on the floor. However, it is a scarf used by a former player, so they walk out of the stadium and look in his house. Neenetchi, worried that Orenetchi has not slept with her tonight, says that the scarf is not in the house. They then look in Tamagotchi School, with Sunopotchi riding a skateboard because "just walking in the hallways seems boring" and that he feels as if this provides fun when finding the scarf. KuroMametchi clings to Sunopotchi, before he begins to ride it all the way to Orenetchi's locker, while doing stunts on the way. However, they find it locked, before they sneak into a classroom and take a paper that has his locker code. After solving it, they find that the scarf is not in the locker. After searching many places (with and without using the skateboard), KuroMametchi gets tired, while Sunopotchi still wants to go look. As KuroMametchi's feet are tired, he decides to cling back on to him. Orenetchi runs by, whining about his scarf. Hearing this makes Sunopotchi shed another tear, but decides to skate to a secondhand shop anyway. Orenetchi chases after the two, eventually skating inside. The owner gets angry, saying, "You know that there is a policy on skateboards. No skateboards are allowed in or near my property." Orenetchi, pointing to Sunopotchi, says, "He skated into your shop!" Sunopotchi shakes Orenetchi's hand and says, "Yes! He's right! I should've noticed before I skated in here, but I loved my skateboard so much I didn't notice!" The three are asked to walk in to have service. The three do so, before KuroMametchi asks if Orenetchi's scarf is on sale. The owner claims he is not selling it, before Orenetchi throws a tantrum. He is asked to leave, with Sunopotchi and KuroMametchi carrying him. They then skate to a different secondhand shop, with the skateboard quickly stopping before they go inside. The two seekers ask the owner in unison if Orenetchi's scarf is being sold. The latter gets happy, slowly raising his arms. However, he slightly touches Sunopotchi's cheek. Being sensitive to being touched on his cheeks, he turns his head towards him and says, "Nopo?" The owner then gladly says that it is being sold, before he gives it to him. Orenetchi looks at it in glee, crying tears of joy. Sunopotchi gladly tears up, before KuroMametchi tells him about what he needs to do if his scarf ever ends up like this again. Orenetchi, hugging the duo (who is hugging him back) vows to always keep track of his scarf from now on. However, the mysterious Tamagotchi, running in the secondhand shop, is shocked that the scarf was returned without a buyer. He is then revealed to be Necktietchi, who has an interest in all kinds of clothes. Orenetchi then tells him that he shouldn't sell his most prized clothes. Sound Effects *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Door Open and Close (heard when Sunopotchi and KuroMametchi sneak into a classroom. The second part is heard when they close the door) *Sound Ideas, SKATEBOARD - SKATEBOARD: RIDE ALONG (heard when Sunopotchi rides his skateboard) *Sound Ideas, SKATEBOARD - SKATEBOARD: PASS BY (heard whenever Sunopotchi uses his skateboard in the way the camera doesn't keep up) *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 (heard when Orenetchi receives his scarf) *Hollywoodedge, Skateboards Skate TE043401 (used in tandem with Sound Ideas, SKATEBOARD - SKATEBOARD: RIDE ALONG for the same purpose) *Hollywoodedge, Metal Door Open Slam 1 PE183601 (used when Sunopotchi is so excited he slams the first secondhand shop's door open) Category:Fan Made Tamagotchi Anime